Devil's Demon
by thebeastinsideusall
Summary: No Summary, Just Read.
1. Chapter 1

Neon lights. Loud music. The rise and fall of laughter. Sweaty crowded bodies massed together to dance and sway. Dingy floors covered in sticky unknown. Headphones hanging on necks. Colorful paint splattered over skin and clothes. Raves were amazing in Germany.

Power. Every beat of the bass, every strum of a guitar, every tone of a voice screaming out of the speakers. It was everywhere. Power was everywhere and she was happily drunk on it. Taking it all in and laughing in madness as she overflowed with it. Making the people around her laugh as she twirled and danced and threw herself into moving along with the mass of bodies surrounding her, they drank in her laughter, her happiness, her power.

She didn't care if she exposed herself right at that moment. letting her power flourish and flow from her in an explosion of sound and pops around her, showering the others in a gleeful spray. Her mutantion always scared normal poeple, but not these ones. The underground, the lost souls forbidden to walk in society without being gawked at and ridiculed.

German words flowed over ears over the mass of writhing bodies and reached her sensitive wears. She silenced everything around her, kept dancing even though she no longer heard anything. Everyone around her oblivious to how she could expell any sounds she didn't want to hear. Soldiers.

That was her cue to leave. Bringing the music back to her senses slowly she moved through the crowd, pulling up her hood to cover her bright red and black locks as she threw herself from a sidedoor. The alley was quieter than the booming bass inside but she didn't notice. Took off at a run as the sound of heavy boots thudded behind her.

Grinning a wolfish smirk she used her power against them, making her movemtns silent as the grave and she ducked into another alleyway, crouching behind a dumpter as the boots thudded down the street after a ghost in the shadows. She ran the oppisite, back toward the club and around the other corner to her motorcycle. Thankful she had been smart enough to have a full faced helmet this time around and she was gone in a flurry of red locks and taillights and the loud rumble of the bike into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Her apartment was open, the door ajar and made to look like a burglary. She knew much better. Did they think her stupid? Naive? She hadn't ran for four years from these people without some streets smarts and common sense. Fingertips crackling with the power she saved up from the rave, sparks of purple and red and black over her ringed fingers as she crept silently into her place. Everything was thrashed, but nothing was taken. Idiots.

Sending out a soundwave, echoes came back, two just in her bedroom waiting and another smaller one hiding behind the couch. Easy enough, with a leap she was over the couch, thrusting her hand out and shoving the red headed agent in black into a wall and knocked her soundly unconcisous. Heavy boots came through the small hallway and she sent another wave out, sending them both to tumble over the other in the dark. Damn, still awake, they're strong.

She grabbed the pack beside the door, the one always ready if things went to shit again, and left, scrambling down the stairs and back onto her bike. Narrowly missing reaching fingers as gloved fists grabbed at her from the stairwell. Long legs easily catching up with her but she sent another wave of deep sound at them. Knocking the masked agent to the ground with a shake of his head and a glint of metal. Oh. God.

The bike was racing down the street before her mind could come up with anything other than dread. They'd sent _him_! They had sent the soldier! Shit, they wanted her bad. Well, not tonight or any other night. Slamming her faceplate down and gunning the engine she was gone, toward the city limits and out onto the heavy highway. Easily melding into a mass of other bikers down the road and blending in as she took off her zip up jacket while driving one handed. Change appearence, they'll have trouble finding you again.

At a stop she pulled up her long red hair, cursing the bright color but ignoring it as she stuffed it all inside her helmet and went of again. Shit, three bikes coming up fast, right behind her. They caught up and boxed her in. Shit, shit, shit. She didn't want to hurt anyone really, sending out a strike now would make one of them crash badly... A glint of metal to her right had her unsteady on her bike, a gasp as the eyes above the mask raged at her with determintaion. Shit...sorry dude..

She struck, sending out a strong enough wave to make the bike spin out and the force to throw its rider into the ditch along the road. Two more to go..she braked, hard. Sending the other two in front of her and sending her back. She spun, spraying dirt and grass over the medium as she turned and raced back the other way. Not today fuckers..not fucking today.

With an aimed hand she forced the power behind her and sped up faster than the bike could accomplish on its own nd she flew through the traffic with praticed ease. Dodging cars and trucks and even ducking under a high trailer behind a semi. Headlights far behind her. Hurry, might lose them now! She kept going, back into the medium and shut off her lights, hiding in the ditch as the bikes passed her by the other way and she turned again. Leaving them in the dust she felt unsettled as she sped on, past the spot where the metal armed soldier was once overturned and his bike laying in the ditch. Shit. He wasn't there, and he wasn't with the other two...

Not sure how it happened but the fucker was in the middle of the road, metal arm outstreched and she didn't see him fast enough. Brakes, sliding, tires peeling, rubber burning. A hard yank on her leather jacket had her off the bike as it kept speeding along and finally fell over into the ditch. Dangling a good two feet off the ground by your leather jacket isn't nice, or comfy.

Legs kicked and bounced off heavily muscled legs and hips, a restraining hand pinning her arms behind her back and moving her to face away from him... Oh bad move sugar... Her finger tips crackled and he was thrown back, crouched low and expecting it as metal fingers dug into the road and peeled it back as it slowed him down. She was running to her bike. Didn't quite make it though. Since hands grabbed her arms and held her hands securely at her sides and away from his person.

The mask had loosened and he moved his chin sharply, the kevlar muzzle thrown to the ground as he snarled down at her. Good god, she froze. Eyes widening behind her tinted faceplate of her helmet. She struggled anew, he was terrifying! Bright eyes that glowed in the dimness of the highway and that metal hand clamping down on her right wrist was biting with cold and the whir of gears in her ears loud from him holding back the strength he wanted to use to crush her bones.

A string of german curses were screamed from inside her helmet as she struggled and kicked at him. This time he kept her hands in front of her, spinning her around to crush his chest to her back as he cuffed her hands and shot back curses easily into the side of the helmet. She heard them all clear as day even from the thick padding inside and she snarled out, raising a leg to kick at him and the sound of bikes approaching caused him to receive the kick and loosen his grip on her. It wasn't enough for him to lose her, dammit. All he did was pick her up and slam her down onto the pavement, thanking god she had the helmet on as it cracked with teh force he had thrown her with. She stopped struggling.

Her helmet was ripped off, masses of velvet red and black hair tumbling out in waving curls as she bared her teeth at the two men and woman hovering over her with guns trained on her. The blonde one in black gave the soldier a glare and spat at him angrily about throwing her to the ground, the red head reaching around to check for a concussion on her head but she scrambled back. Too much touching from poeple she didn't know tonight. Her teeth snapping at the hands approaching her because she had no other weapons. Her power was depleted from the massive shots of sound she had expended, even from staying at the club for so long.

The soldier smirked at her actually trying to bite the red headed agent, whom sprang back and pointed her gun at the girl again. She didn't blink, too many years of having a gun pressed to your head makes you a bit immune to the threat behind it. She sneered up at them all but her eyes landed on the soldier again. Baring her teeth in a show of sharper than normal canines she snapped her teeth.

"Watch it soldier, I bite." The dark haired soldier's smirk turned into a frown and he stalked over to her. That made her jump back, more like scramble and push with her feet on the dirty ground because her hands were cuffed. But he was way more intimidating than the red headed female agent. He crouched down to her level and stared long and hard into her bright red eyes. A side effect of her mutation, the less power she had stored meant the less she could look normal. She knew they were unnerving if people knew they were real and not contacts. The blood red color flecked with the blackest black. Devil's eyes. Demon. Archangel. Succubus. Mutant..

He said nothing else, giving her a once over now that he wasn't staring into her eyes. The blonde man went to say something and the soldier raised one finger to the other man to silence him as his eyes roamed over her body. Really wishing she had worn somthing other than ripped sinny jeans and her favorite biker boots. Her leather jacket was heavy and dark but fitted to her slim waist and full chest. Her boot raised up to kick at his face and he caught it easily, gripping her calf gently but firmly before his eyes came back to rest on her face again, stray red locks falling in her face and she knew her eyes were nothing but angry onyx and bloody swirls.

He stood, releasing her and walked over to the other male, whispering something in his ear that made the blonde man reel back an inch and stare wide eyed at the soldier, a nod was given and another returned. The blonde came up and grabbed her arm gently, helping her up. His voice steady as she spoke to her in easy english, crap, it's been awhile since she actually held a converstaion in english.

"I hope you aren't hurt, but we needed to bring you in.."

"Why? I am no threat to you people... Or anyone else.." She sneered and tried to pull her arm from the blonde's strong grip, almost too strong for a normal soldier. They pulled her into a van that had appeared out of nowhere and helped her inside. "My bike!" She exclaimed as they Slammed the doors shut and pushed her back into a seat.

"We'll have someone retrieve it later," The woman spoke and climbed into the passenger seat, speaking into a comm device in her ear and the van was off.

"We were given orders to bring you in for questioning, you're very good at hiding miss...LeBe..."

"Finish that name and I will blast a hole in this van .." She snarled at him, eyes flashing nearly completely black now in her anger, she didn't like her last name uttered. Ever. He snapped his jaw shut and glared at her a minute before giving a nod.

"Soundtrack.." Both the males turned to look at her and she scoffed at their shocked faces. Really, they actually caught her and they didn't even know her street name? Fools. "I'm Soundtrack."

"Well Soundtrack...you're a wanted woman in Russia, Poland, the United States and New Mexico. You're a wanted fugitive and we're taking you in." The blonde spoke and she rolled her eyes, she was wnated in many more smaller countries as well. But maybe they knew that. Her name of Soundtrack had crossed many seas and deserts by now. Her father would have been proud. Flashes of red and black eyes came to her mind and she shoved them away, now was not the time.

"Ah yes, because I'm such a criminal, no? I steal and regift to the ones who need it and I am the bad guy." She rolled her eyes, knowing her German accent was fading the longer she spoke in english, hopefully they wouldn't notice the slight french pronunciation beneath everything.

"You stole priceless artifacts from mueseums around the world, sold them on the black market and gave the money to unknown charities or kept it in cash. Since we can't find any trace of an account anywhere.

She laughed out at that, a dark sound filled with pent up anger at the situation and sacrasm. "I would not be a fool, no? Why would I work with accounts when cash is so much easier to hide." She scoffed at the glare she was recieving from the blonde male and he finally stopped talking to her, resigning to cross his arms and lean back into his seat as they headed wherever they were going.

She turned her head to look over the soldier again, waiting for him to speak and he simply sat across from her like the other, arms crossed and eyes glaring. But his, his were dark blue, the color of the sea on a stormy night, waiting for the gales to come in and throw ships and men to their deaths as it raged inside. Strong sharp jaw and neck, clenched and set as if angry, who knows maybe he was. She had blown him off his bike.

Dark tumbled hair framing his face and almost touching his chin as his eyes flickered to hers and she glared right back unblinking. She knew her eyes could upset even the strongest willed man. She didn't blink, and cocked her head to the side in a tiny tick, smirking as his gaze flickered to her lips and she darted her tongue out. his gaze flickered to her lips again and his eyes shot back up to hers, a devilish lopsided smirk on his lips as he mirrored her movements and grinned at her flushed cheeks. If she didn't think she was atracted to him now, she most definitely was.

"Sorry about this, not really." Came from the passenger seat and before she could turn her head to look at the voice a sharp needle was in her neck and she collasped onto the bench seat in a slump, tumbles of long red hair falling to cover her face.

"Romanov! What was that for?" Steve asked the red haired woman who tossed the needle out of the window. Checking the pulse of the now unconcious girl in the seat.

"She was gaining power again from the sound of the truck and the traffic. If we got on the plane and she heard the engines going we'd crash. Didn't you read her file?" She rolled her eyes at both of the glaring men, she was right they knew but still, that was uncalled for. "Soulmate huh? Fate picked a good one for you." 'Tasha spoke back and smirked at his growled response.

"She may be a bit dangerous but no one deserves to be my soulmate, stuck with me for life." He looked over the slumped over girl and had to stop himself from picking her up and cradling her small body against his, instinct be damned she didn't deserve a killer.

"Is that why you haven't spoken to her?" Steve asked and looked over at his best friend, knowing the answer anyways.

"I spoke to her in German but nothing clicked until she said something to me in english. I won't speak a word to her." He didn't want to be a burden to her, he was a monster and even if she was a theif she deserved better than him. "Once we're at base I'm staying the hell away from her. If this gets out, it could put her in some serious danger."


	3. Chapter 3

"Rouge dirige salope!" Soundtrack screamed out the moment her head cleared up and she found herself in a stark bare interrogation room... With sound muting panels on the wall. Well fuck. A string of french slang escaped her mouth as she sat up in the corner and rubbed the bumb on the back of her head then the spot where the red head had jamemd the needle into her neck.

Controlling her anger she did what her father had taught her, calming herself and act cool. Like nothing will hurt you and they have nothing on you even when they show the evidence in front of your face. So she sat up and reached into her pocket, damn, they'd taken her deck of cards...smart move S.H.I.E.L.D.

With nothing to keep her fingers busy she played with what little power she had gained in her sleep, fingers crackling a bit as she tapped her fingers along the floor in front of her crossed legs as she watched unblinking at the steel door in front of her. Every once in a while she'd glance up at the corner camera and flip it off sweetly, giggling out with a wink at the tiny blinking light.

"'Ello!? I'm very bored! Can I at least have my cards back?" No answer from the tiny blinking red lighted camera and she shrugged, leaning back against the wall with her arms crossed on her chest, eyes closed as she waited. Listening for any kind of sound to pull into herself but nothing. She couldn't even make sound because of the panels on the walls keeping the waves from rebounding and multiplying.

She got her answer an hour later, a man in a sharply dressed suit and...the soldier, who looked entirely pissed off at the sight of her. well then, two could play that game. She sat in her corner, relaxed in her position as the door clicked and locked behind them and they waited for a reaction from her for several minutes. Her eyes opened back up again to land on the older man's gaze, his slight intake of breath was enough to know he hadn't expected their color or intensity, good, fear me human...

"Soundtrack, I'm director Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D, I had you brought in because you've been causing quite a stir in the art community. You're quite the thief." He smiled a bit at her, nope, not going to work mister. You have a face like an open book and mine is a mess of colors and splashes, unable to read without a trained eye.

"I know I am a good thief, everyone knows, no?" She had lost her German accent, it was regretable but she couldn't hold it unless speaking the language. When reverting back to english the New Orleans accent came in thick and she couldn't stop it, family genes and all that.

"Yes you are, so good in fact that we've been searching for you for three years with only one sighting of you in that entire time." She smirked at the man in the nice suit with kind and strong eyes. Of course there had only been one sighting, she was a trained expert thief, she knew how to stay hidden and keep it that way. She had a legacy to uphold.

"So what are you going to do now that you have me? You know you cannot put me in a normal prison," She raised a hand easily and waved her fingers with a little crackle of black and red power, it was a tiny export, but it was all she had at the moment. They didn't knot that.

The soldier hand went to his side arm and popped the holster holding the gun still and she laughed at him softly. Go for the gun, fucking soldiers. The man in the suit simply grinned at her and held his hands behind his back. Watching her closely as she stood lithely stretching her arms up and over her head as she popped her neck and shrugged a bit. "I am too dangerous for you to let free, yes?"

"Oh certainly, but we're not letting you go, and we're not putting you in prison..." He smiled at her and for once she didn't get a read on him, strange. The look on the soldier's face said he wanted to speK but he held his tongue, actually he might have been biting down on it from the look on his face and the set of his jaw, hmm.

She raised dark eyebrows over gleaming black eyes and tilted her head to the side, catlike in her movemtns as she stared unblinking at the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Curious to what the man was thinking now. "We want you to join the Avengers, Miss LeBeau," She snarled at the name and took a step forward, quick enough to make the man's eyes widen a bit at the sudden movement, fingers splayed and crackling with power she couldnt expend right now.

"Do not call me by that name... You release demons upon yourselves by using that name. The Brotherhood will destroy you." She backed up, the barrel of a glock pressed into the side of her head and she flickered her dark eyes to the soldier, giving him a wink and turning her head to lick her tongue over the tip of the barrel. It shocked him enough to pull the gun back away from her head.

"That's an explanation I would love to hear.." Coulson raised an eyebrow, collecting himself from the suden movement and flashing changes of behavoir from the young woman in front of him. Going from relaxed to hostile to sultry in seconds flat, confusing the ever living hell out of him.

"Maybe on a third date, if you get that far misour. The Avengers, hmm? Can't say I expected that. I am not in their...class Mister Coulson. I am a thief. Nothing more." She went back to her corner but crossed her arms and leaned her shoulders into the wall behind her as she watched the man think.

"Maybe so, but your skills are on par with the best of the best. we'd like to add your skills to the team."

"Non." She answered easily. Her loyalty, no matter how twisted and utterly horrid it was to be with them, was to the Brotherhood. She had a dept to pay and she was many years away from paying that debt off. "I sold my soul to the devil, director, even you with all your money and government backing cannot undo what I've done or repay my debt." She sneered now, angry she'd let it out but they needed to let her go. The longer she was caught the worse her punishment would be when she was released and found by the Brotherhood.

"Debt? What do you mean debt?" She shook her head and laughed suddenly, another dark roll of demented madman laughing that belonged to the joker and not to such a firey young girl. It unsettled the dircetor and soldier both.

"Non, that is none of your concern director of S.H.I.E.L.D. but the longer you keep me here the worse it will be for me when you release me." She cocked her head to the side, red hair tumbling to the side in tangled locks with black tips. "Your Avengers? They are strong, I not denying that. But da Brotherhood? They stronger. Where there are hulks and super soldeirs? They have mutants and thieves, assassins and mercenaries in abundance." She shook her head at their faces as directors jaw set that something could possibly take down the Avengers.

"You will release me, quickly, or you will find I will be gone by mornin. They will come for me I promise you that, and you will not have the defenses to keep them away." The director went to speak but she kept going. "Technology can be manipulated by minds of mutants, metal can be reshaped, guns can be demolished by a thought and fire and ice and wind and earth will be turned against you Coulson." She stared them both down, her hard dark eyes landing on the soldiers instead of Coulson's. She knew they flickered with the smallest bit of fear for herself if that happened.

"You do not stand a chance, so I suggest you release me, before you bring upon the demolition of your prescious base. Which by da way? I've know about the location for two years. You are not so thorough in your accounts. I tell you cash is better, no?" She rolled her eyes at the gasp from the director and stalked toward the door, jutting her hip out and watching them both, waiting for them to release her becuase they would.

The door opened with a click and she smirked as she turned ad waited for it to open fully. Don't light out of a situation unless you need too, otherwise it's suspicious. With a wink over her shoulder at the soldier who was glaring daggers instead at the director she laughed softly. "My bike?"

"In the garage..please give my offer some thought. We could use your skill set." She started walking toward the elevator where the soldier was now leading her to, how'd he get in front of her? Hmm.

"You are barking up the wrong tree," She waved at him and walked into the open elevator doors where the soldier was leaning against the back wall, looking positively yummy in that black tacticle gear. The doors closed and they stood in silence, but she listened anyways. The sounds coming to her now and she could feel her power replinishing slowly but surely with the waves bounding back to her.

The soldier was quiet, the sound of his even breathing the only thing coming from him as the door opened into a bright lit garage filled to the brim with cars, bikes, suvs and trucks. Hmmm nice digs. Spotting her bike she took off at a trot, vaulting easily over the hood of a sleek bently and landing on the black leather deat. Cooing softly in mixed french to the bike as she checked for scratches and dents. Finding quite a few covering one side of the fender and the gas tank.

Red rimmed black eyes snapped up the approaching soldier who held her pack and a set of keys in his other hand, watching her intently with a stoic expression and she seethed. "You ruined my paintjob! Look at her? She' abolsutely hideos!" She snarled at the soldier and gestured to the deep gouges and damage done to the side of her bike. He simply shrugged and tossed the pack at her feet and the keys to her hand which she caught and he started to turn to leave.

"Fucking soldiers, you're all assholes and pricks and.." A string of mixed french curses coming from her lips as she started her bike and reached down to grab her pack, pushing it into the saddlebags, looking up to look right into a broad heavily armed chest a foot from her nose. One look up and she was almost startled at the intense gaze from him. Eyes darkened with obvious want and anger boiling behind the surface. Arms tensed and muscled bunched unable to hide the tension in his body as he hovered over her.

"You've got a filthy little mouth, sweetheart," She froze, stalk still and looked up wide eyed at the soldier hovering over her. She looked him over again with new eyes, broad shoulders, muscled arms, tapered waist leading to thick hips above powerful legs and thighs and all wrapped up in dark hair and bright eyes, jaw to cut glass with. Oh god...the words...written arcoss the inside of her knee...shit..

"And sharp teeth, the better to bite you with, Winter Soldier."

She sneered up at him as angrily as she could, peeling out of the garage at a speed that made her tires slip on the smooth concrete. She flew out the doors and into the morning sunlight of New York. Away from the one person meant for her in the entire world and the one she couldn't have because her life belonged to the devil.


	4. Chapter 4

She ran, leaving the secret entrance that really wasn't secret to a person who knew what to look for, and kept going. Deep into the city and away from the only chance at a life she'd ever get. It was too late. Her life was owned and she couldn't stop it. She owed a debt. Like her father before her she was stuck and couldn't stop her life. She was good at what she did, really good, and she was used quiet often for that skill set. The Avengers may want her to join them but her loyalty, was with the Brotherhood.

But her mind kept going back to that smirking handsome face and the pull to be near him. The words on her knee burned a bit the further she ran away from him. She didn't reject him, but now she felt the pull to go back and she couldn't do it. So she refused to give in to the ache in her chest and pulled her plate down on her helmet as she melted into the streets and alleys, vanishing from sight.

Hours later found her at the filthiest, crummiest abandoned warehouse in the entire city of New York. Shattered windows, no doors. Floors covered in the stickyness only a multitude of parties and raves could collect over years of use. Multicolored paint dulled and splattered all over the floor, sparkles and glitter mixed in with the mix as if trying to make it look better but only made it worse. The lights flashing along with the bass of the music and she was in her element.

Instead of the screaming voices of German bands, the rock and heavy guitar rifts of America's best rockers filled through the bass towers and the shuddering speakers. The music may be different, the words maybe in another language but it was all the same. This generation of music lovers throwing themselves into the sounds and sights. The ceiling threatening to cave in, plaster falling like snow as the entire floor moved as one jumping thriving mass. A few brave souls hanging from the old wires attached to the ceiling, swinging back and forth over the crowds like monkeys, throwing down glitter and paint, half inflated beach balls filled with multicolored water and even more paint.

The powers rushed into her second of coming close to the building. Now it was almost too much after an hour of throwing herself into the crowd. Her hair was mussed and tangled and the red splattered with deep pinks and blues and bright greens and yellows. Her tank top loose and flowing as she moved along with a group of unknown faces and bodies. Some came close, finding the music somehow fuller, more appealing, more entrancing around her. Others steared clear at the sight of her lithe moves and haunting demonic eyes.

Darkened blue eyes found her easily in the crowd and watched her from the rafters up above, crouched down in civilian clothes and hood pulled up over dark hair. He could feel the crackle in the air. The unbridled power exuding from her upraised limbs. The crowd thinking it part of the show as tiny fireworks of neon colors sprang forth over the center of the crowd. The dj turning up the music even louder, threatneing to tumble the entire building. No one cared. They were living in the moment.

She was gone. Moving from the crowd seamlessly and towards the edges of the building by the broken windows. That mop of blood red and black hair flowing behind her like a cloak of a demon as she moved easily. He followed, dropping from the rafters with ease of his training and walked up to her. Red and black eyes met his and again he was stumped by the sheer beauty of them. So angry one moment and then brimming with tears the next.

She raised her right hand, red, black and yellow snaps and pops flinging from her fingertips in warning of the power she had gained in so little time. Openly challenging him to try and take her now when she's fully ready to try and take him down again. He smirked at her, a lopsided one that showed his teeth a bit and made him look like a wolf who had found his first meal in months. Shit.

She ran.

Not the best idea. He caught her easily enough in the darkened deserted street outside. The only lights coming from the flashing strobes inside the party. Her arms held high above her head, wrists together in one strong hand the other boxing her in. He had wanted her from the second her saw her. Then the moment she had said his words, he lost it. Nearly speaking out but knowing better than to do it. No matter her life, no one deserved his life tied to theirs. But he couldn't stop the pull, the sheer need to go after her and find her, claim her.

Her breathes came in soft pants, just from how close he was to her. His imposing form caging her onto the brick wall behind her. The soft vibration of the music inside hitting along her entire back as she's pressed into the wall. His hand holding her up on her toes, still she barely reached his chin. He was huge, tall and strong. A soldier.

"You're mine..." He snarled out, blue eyes blown wide with desire and want, his lips were on hers before the words registered in her mind, crashing to her own and she couldn't resist. How could she? Snapping and biting and lungfulls of each others breath. Nothing about it was nice or comforting. It was wild and feral, free and lust filled. Gasping for breath she had to pull away, he bit her bottom lip, hard, blood dripping down her chin and he licked it away.

"You can't...tame a demon, soldier.." She snarled up at him, fighting anew because this scared the hell out of her. The sheer need for him. To be held by him. To love him. To want him. To feel every inch of him pressed into her and on her body. It was scary as anything she had ever done. His eyes danced with mischeif and challenge, he wanted her to fight back.

"Only the devil can tame a demon.." His lips crashed onto hers again, his free hand grabbing her thigh and as he stooped, bringing her leg up, hitching it onto his hip as he ground her into the brick wall. Trapping her between two things that wouldn't budge unless they wanted to, and he most certainly wasn't moving anywhere away from her.

She gaspsed for breath once again as he finally let her breath, her vision hazy from the peasure and lack of oxygen mixed together. He still pressed into her and smashed her small frame against the brick wall, causing little moans and whimpers to slip from her mouth. A string of broken french coming from her lips before her fingers crackled and popped, showering them in the vanishing expanse of her sound waves and electricity, losing her control the longer he held her, touched her, kissed her.

"Leave me soldier, I'm a theif, a demon, a mutant.." She pleaded with him, begged him to stop, to let her go. Because the longer he held her, the harder it was for her to pull herself away. The harder it was going to be to not give in to the bond already pulling them togther. Soulmates were meant for each other in every possible way. From apperance, to sexualtiy, to preferences in bed. All of it. Making them perfect matches for the other. But the universe had fucked up, putting a mutant with the winter soldier. Two of some of the worst people running amuck in this war ridden world.

"Can't do that, you're mine.." He lifted her up, letting her wrists go as his now free hand came to grip at her other thigh, pulling her hard against him as he slammed her back into the wall. Loving the tiny groan she made when her back hit the bricks and the bow of her back as he pressed his hips into her open thighs. He could feel her heat even through both layers of jeans, it was driving him crazy.

His lips found her chin, her jaw, the curve of her neck, the soft spot under her ear that had her keening up into him and gasping for breath. He found that she loved teeth, biting in every possible spot on her soft skin. Brushing aside the blood of her hair to get at the curve of her shoulder and neck, suckling on the flesh to make it pink and purple, already bruising with his mark on her. It spurred him on, every little moan, every gasp for breath, every move or twitch of her hips and body pressed so close to his. It was maddening.

She was writhing against him, nails dragging down the back of his black hoodie, finding the hem by the bottom and shoving it up, her tiny gasp at finding the corded rock solid strength hidden beneath flesh was enough to make him buck up against her roughly. His arousal pressing painfully in his jeans and between their bodies. So close but so far away. Too many clothes between them. Too many layers of fabric and truths and lies but he really didn't give a damn at that point.

He let her fall off of him, making sure she slid down the front of his body the entire way. Making her feel as much of him as she could before her booted feet hit the ground. Damn, she was so short, thin and lithe with subtle curves and longs limbs. Gorgeous, like a cat or minx, feline. Before she could make a sound or say a word he had her hand tight in his grip, pulling her roughly behind him in his long gaited stride and pushed her toward the motorcyle waiting in the shadows.

She took too long to get on, he gripped her hips and pushed her onto the seat, satisfied by the tiny squeak of surprise from her at his sudden movements. There was a woman underneath all that stubborn hardass mind and crackling power. Somewhere mixed in with those soulful eyes and cheshire grins. He was finding her slowly, not fast enough. He needed to know her. Feel her.

He pulled himself on the bike, pushing her forward so she sat in front of him while he drove, not trusing her to not jump off at the first chance she got. He could feel her hesitation now, the tenesness in her muscles and the shake of her hands as she gripped the gas tank in front of her and tried to pull away from his powerful hips caging her on the bike. Nope, he wasn't having it. He pulled her back, large hand splayed over her belly to press her into him.

A little nip at her ear, a husky string of filthy words whispered into her bleeding hair and she was compliant again, shivering agianst him and reaching back to grip his thighs as he tore through ther back streets and alley toward his bolthole apartment hidden in the city. What he wanted to do with her was no place for the Tower, or the base hidden beneath the cement.

He wasn't sure how they actually got into the apartment, he didn't really care either. The only thing he made sure to do was lock and throw the deadbolt, place his palm on the scanner to lock it all down. No escape routes, she was trapped if she tried to run from him. Steel plates came up from the windows, the metal door slid into place behind the outside one. One way in and out, him. His mouth found hers again, bruising her pink lips red and plump with the fire burning inside him.

She gasped out, her fingers finding the hem of his hoodie and tugging at it. It was gone in seconds, thrown on the couch without his gaze ever leaving her red orbs. They had blown wide with lust, the red nearly gone into the black abyss as she traced her right hand over the metal plates of his left arm, curiously. Not showing an ounce of fear at the power that it could exude when needed. He felt it, her warm fingers tracing patterns as she turned her gaze to it, curiousty getting the better of her.

His right hand pulled her chin up to him, carefully but gripping enough to make her turn her head to look up at him. "You can look later, right now I want to see every inch of you under me..." Her eyes widened further and she reached down. Pulling up her tank top, splattered and stiff in places from the amount of paint slung onto her at the warehouse. The cotton fell to the ground and more of her skin was revealed to him. He groaned out.

She was picked up again, her legs wrapping around his hips as he threw open the door to his bedroom and threw her down with little ceremony. She bounced on the mattress, scrambling to right herself in her surprise but he was on her before she could. Pushing her down into the blankets as he tore at her bra, ripping the black lace from her body with his left arm, the two pieces fluttering to the ground as he moved to unbutton her paint splattered jeans. His mouth nuzzling and nibbling around to the globes of flesh as she arches up and gasps, a thumb flicked her nipple and she cried out, body arching sharply and feet planting on the bed to push her away from the sudden pleasure rolling through her. James wasn't having any of that, and pinned her hands down at her sides with his as he continued to attack her flushed skin with his lips and teeth.

He was mutturing in broken Russian and German, his accent thick as he pushed her further into the mattress with his hips, releasing her hands as he pulled her flush against him and grinned devilishly at the tiny gas from her at the feel of him against her. "You're mine." He snarled loud enough to make her eyes fly open and wide as he attacked her neck again, his teeth chewing down roughly on the spot he had already made just minutes earlier, making it bruise and ache. He coudln't stand it, her not bearing his mark like the animal he was on the inside.

She took it all in stride, every move and bite and thrust of his hips against her was enough to make her mind go blank other than the feeling of pleasure so intense she'd never imagined it could be like this. Her parents had been soulmates, and she wondered, if her mother hadn't gotten sick and her father gone back to Brotherhood for help, if they had been like this as well. Brought out of her moment of musings he leaned back from her neck and she pouted at the loss of contact.

He smirked down at her, leaning back on his calves and unbuckling his belt. Her eyes went from confused to blown wide with want as she sat up and undid the belt herself. He had been moving too slowly. The belt flew from the loops with a flourish and without a second to comprehend it, she was flipped onto her stomach and her hands pinned above her head. The belt weaving through and around the iron headboard and around her wrists.

"Jesus, vouce etes une diable!" She mutteres in french and he chuckles back, whispering harshly into her ear in response and making her gasp out as he cinches the belt tight to the headboard, effectively tieing her to the bed as his hands roam over her bare back. Finding a delicous tattoo across her olive skin. Wings in dark ink marked over her smooth skin. Huge and slightly unfurled, hours of painstaking work gone into the details surrounding the artwork. "I tol you I was a demon..." She whsipers as his fingers trail over the batlike wings, as if they could come to life if her touched them just right.

He shushes her and trails his lips over the ink, little nips causing her to gasp and raise her hips as she keened from the almost gentle touches. Knowing those teeth could sink into her skin whenever he wanted and he was simply teasing her with that knowlegde. He moves backwards and reaches under her, hand splayed over her belly, the cool metal making her whimper and shudder at the temperature difference as his fingers creep over her belly to her navel.

Tired of his teasing he gripped the pockets in the front of her jeans and pulled with his immense strength, the jeans nearly painted onto her legs ripping in half along the seams and she curses out a string of curses at him for ripping her only pair. Tired of her words instead of moans he sinks his teeth into the curve of her left cheek, earning a low groan and the tensing of her muscles as a wave of arousal coats her thighs. His flesh hand dips into her folds and he groans into her smooth skin latched in his teeth. She's boiling hot and dripping onto the sheets. God she's perfection...

He can't take it much longer, leaning back just enough he strips his own jeans from his body, climbing right back on top of her letting her feel the majority of his weight pressing down on her. Hearing a low groan he presses into the cleft of her thighs with his hips, letting her feel him. Hot and hard and desperate to sink into her as his teeth find the soft spot under her right ear that has her keening and bucking her hips up against his despite the rock solid weight of his body pressing down on hers in the matress.

"Soldier I swear..." She growled as he continued to tease, barely touching her where she needs it the most. A burning happening on the words inside of her thigh. His answering snarl shut her up enough to buck into him roughly and gain more of him against her but it still wasn't enough.

"What do you want, tell me." He whispers into her neck and she snarls out at him. He knew exactly what she wanted and he wanted it too, one craved the other and it was a never ending cycle. The bond of soulmates pulling them together on insinct and fate as he flipped her over onto her back. Her hands twisted tight in the belt but she didn't feel it. Her fingertips alight with glowing black and red power as he settled between her thighs. He looked down at her and was struck blind by the naked goddess underneath him. Flowing crimson and black hair that matched her bloodied eyes, those eyes that called to him to protect, to claim, to make his.

"Je te Vuex!" She screamed out her want for him. It clicked in his head and he sunk into her so quickly she couldn't do anything but gasp and bow ber back upwards, eyes wide at the sudden stretch of her inner walls. Velvet silk wrapping around him hot and tight and wet and he closed his eyes to groan out in a growl. His hands finding her hips to steady her wriggling body as she struggled to accomodate to him quickly enough.

Curses flew from his lips and he looked down at her. Shocked at the intense blood red color her eyes had become, nearly glowing much like the scarlet witches but with a darker tint that the young girl could never pull off like this woman could. Her hands fisted so tight her nails were making half moon cuts into her palms as she bit her lip. Groaning out he leaned forward suddenly and sucked her bottom lip into his teeth as he pulled back. Her soft moan of displeasure was stopped as he shoved back side as quickly as his hips would allot as he was crouched over her smaller form. He loved that, how small she was compared to his giant hulk of a super soldier frame. Something he could pull into him and curl around and she would be surrounded by him.

"Merde!" She excalimed and he pulled back only to snap his hips forward again to quiet her murmurs of mixed cajun and french. He wasn't doing a good enough job it she could still speak coherently. He started a brutal pace, his hips snapping back and forth into her captive body under him as his lips and tongue and teeth cashed with her own, leaving her breathless and muttering mess of a woman under him. Her words burned on the inside of her thigh and she whimpered at every touch of his skin against them. It was the wrong patch of skin touching it...she needed...yes! The scrawl on his side, just beneath his ribcage..

She lifted her leg, the tiniest brush of the words on their skin touching the others and he stilled instantly as a flood of WANT flooded through him more than anything he had felt so far with her. With a snap of his hips he started his pace anew and lfited her leg up, latching the skin of her thigh to his side and snarling out in Russian as the words on their skin burned like a firey brande from hell and they saw stars. Each falling over the edge together and far faster than they wanted. They were left breathless and gasping for air as the stars receeding from their eyes and they locked gazes.

The red didn't leave her eyes, his icy blue didn't lighten up from the dark skye blue they were reduced to. Their lips met and he started anew, his hips snaping into hers roughly at a punishing pace and he reached up to snap his belt away from her wrists. The moment she was free her hands went into his hair. Fingers twisting into his thick silken dark locks and pulling him down more onto her as he kissed her recklessly. Her other leg snapping around his waist and he pulled her down further onto him. Grasping her sides in his grip tightly, letting up only slightly as she hissed out, his metal hand gripping a bit too hard on her right side. Good thing this place was sound proofed.


	5. Chapter 5

The clock next to the bed read four twenty-nine p.m. They'd been holed up in his apartment for over 12 hours, and slept for maybe two the entire time. He laid on his back in the messed and ripped sheets, his lower half covered barely with her sleeping form as she sprawled out over top of him, her legs comfortable on either side of his hips and her head on his chest as his big hands ran over her back and through her mass of silky waves.

He hadn't meant to cement the bond, not really. But the moment her words touched his skin...he couldn't stop instinct. He'd not only claimed her, he'd bonded them together last night. Repercussions be damned, he didn't regret it. Yes, it was going to cause one hell of a stir up in the Avengers tower, the Brotherhood and S.H.I.E.L.D, but he didn't give a damn anymore. Too long he'd been denied something that could be his own. That wasn't controlled by someone else. She had a debt to the Brotherhood, but he didn't care. He'd take them all down if he had to.

He glanced at her deeply sleeping face. In slumber she looked so soft, completely opposite from her hard face and evil glares. Her lips bruised and red still from his kisses, a busted bottom lip from where he had bitten her outside in the alley. He regretted that a little bit, but not really. It marked her. Like the bite on her neck and the one on her backside, and countless others where her clothes would cover them. If her let her out of here anytime soon to actually wear clothes that is. He wanted her here. Safe, in his apartment and away from prying eyes. It was the soulbond instinct in him. Protect. He didnt mind, it only reinforced his resolve to get her away from the Brotherhood.

His hand trickled softly over the wings at her back, making her shift in her deep sleep and snuggle closer against him. He could feel her pressing into his abdomen and the slick that had collected and pooled on them during the long hours exploring each others bodies thoroughly through the night and day. His brow forrowed and he shifted her slightly, further up onto his chest as he held her in a gentle iron grip there. He hadn't used protection, and he no idea if she was on anything.

She shifted after being moved and gasped softly in a quick inhale at the intensly sore muscles she didn't even know she had. Her entire body felt as if she had ran a triathtolon without any training. She was surrounded by heavy warmth and she nuzzled closer into the chest under her cheek. Chest? She stiffened and his arms tightened around her as she tried to fly off of his chest in surprise. Her eyes wide and lightly colored red as she stared into the light blue orbs of his. They laid like that for countless moments until it all came back to her. The rave, the alley, the bite, the kisses and the soulbond completing.

"Non...non, non..." She whispered and struggled in his grip, he flipped them over with his strength and pinned her beneath his bulk. Glaring down at her for even thinking what she was thinking.

"Yes, you're mine..." He growled deep and gutteral down at her, snarling as she tried to move from beneath him. He put his entre weight on her, causing her to exhale the air from her lungs ans cease her wriggling.

"'Da bond...is complete?" She whispered and he nodded, knowing that was what had her in such a hurry to leave his embrace, she wouldn't get far. With the bond so new they'd barely make it a few feet before they ran back to the other in a fit. She wouldn't get far, but he wasn't letting her go.

"Non... you idiot! They will KILL me now!" She screamed out at him struggling anew and he growled a her, lifting her thigh up to scrape over his words and she stilled and relaxed almost instantly. The bond making her bite her lip as a wave of arousal hit her hard from their words touching. Cursing out she fought the want for him and turned to face away from him, cheeks tinged pink.

"No one will dare put a hand on you, once they know you're mine. They'll run in fear if their smart..." His lips attacked her neck, oppisite the bite mark and he started a fresh one on the bare side to match the other. The possesive side of his nature dominant as she writhed underneath of him. He knew her efforts were because of her shock they had completed the bond so suddenly and not beause she didn't want him. the bond never would have formed otherwise.

"I am the Winter Soldier doll. No one's coming near you to do you harm, ever again." He captured her lips to his and pushed into her wet heat. Shocking her and her sore muscles as he slowly thrust in and out of her. Kissing her the entire time and making her so lightheaded that she could do nothing but give in and gasp at every thrust and pull of his hips to hers. Every push making a promise to her that he'd never let her get hurt. He would never leave her and he'd never stop loving her. Because he did. He loved this red eyed mutant under him with everything the gods could have conjured up and more. The brotherhood would never know what hit them after he was done with them.

"What's your first name?" He whispers softly to her after another hour with her her now laying across his chest again. Too exhausted to even think about moving.

"Marie...Marie Jubilation Lebeau..." She whispers so softly in the silent room that even he can barely make it out. "I'm named after my mother and the woman who gave her life to protect me as a babe.." She whispers again and falls silent. He doesn't ask anymore and she won't answer anymore, a heavy weight fallen on her shoulders and her heart at speaking out those few small sentences. It's funny how some words can make us, some can break us and some can tear our very souls apart. being a mutant just made words a but sharper then for normal people.


End file.
